Thermoplastics and other materials used in three-dimensional printing can have large coefficients of thermal expansion. As these materials cool during fabrication, they can shrink significantly and introduce mechanical stresses into a fabricated object. In some cases, this causes a surface of the fabricated object to mate with a build platform and to warp and delaminate from the build platform during printing, resulting in deformed surfaces or possibly a complete failure of the print, e.g., if the warping is so severe that the object becomes physically dislodged from the build platform during fabrication.
There remains a need for improved techniques to print the initial layers of an object that bond to a build platform, and in particular, techniques that mitigate thermally-induced warping and delamination as a build material cools.